The Dummy's Dream
by EchoKey
Summary: When Sora goes to Traverse Town after Riku saves him from his dreams of darkness, Riku follows him suspiciously, only to get caught and eventually find out about something strange Sora has been dreaming of. Takes place directly after Dream Drop Distance. Contains yaoi: Don't like? Don't read! Also contains spoilers for KH:3D
1. Waking Up

Riku lay back on the hard floor in a deep sleep. He had rescued his friend from an eternal slumber in darkness, but would he himself awaken? This was what three figures loomed over him trying to figure out. Concern was carved into all of their faces until the hero twitched, slightly grunting.

"Riku!" cried the king excitedly. The mentioned teen sighed and looked around for a moment to see the three figures standing over him in relief, the three being King Mickey, Master Yen Sid, and Axel- no, Lea. He was laying on the floor of Yen Sid's tower, just where he was when he left to enter Sora's dreams.

"Sora!" He abruptly sits up and reaches out him arm to help his momentum, signifying he was out of his daze and startling Mickey.

"Hey, Donald!" came the voice Riku had been hoping to hear, "Come on, you're hogging it all!"

"Aw, calm down, Sora, and drink your tea." came the duck's reply.

"Gawrsh, it sure is yummy!" added Goofy with his signature throaty chuckle.

Riku looked over at the trio, "Hey!" To which Sora turned around wearing a party hat and a pair of ridiculous gag glasses. He slowly removed the accessories from his face and broke out into a huge relieved smile.

"Riku..." he hurriedly ran to the mentioned silverette and jumped into his embrace. "You're safe! Riku!"

Riku looked shocked at the younger brunette. "Wait, haven't we got this backwards? And why are you having a tea party?" To be honest, he was still a bit shaken from the sudden "glomp" attack from his friend.

"You're safe, Riku!" repeated Sora as if he hadn't heard either of the questions Riku had just asked him.

Riku, dumbfounded, brought his hand to his face in annoyance. "Ah, never mind." He pulled back a little from the other teen, who was still hugging him. "You okay? Feeling alright?" Sora finally released him.

"Yeah, I've never been better." he replied with a fist pump. "I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku." At Riku's nod he turned around to Donald and Goofy, "Thanks, everybody!"

Donald and Goofy laugh in return and Micky crossed his arms and chuckled. Lea only smirked.

Sora suddenly turned to Master Yen Sid, "Oh yeah! Did we pass the test?" He nodded, making a slight "Nn" sound from his nose.

"You performed truly admirably, both of you." Riku and Sora looked at each other and laughed excitedly, their faces very close to each other. But they ran off to stand in front of Yen Sid's desk to hear the full results, knocking over a chair in the process.

* * *

Once the two had learned the results of their *ahem* "test" and found out about Axel- Lea's keyblade, Sora informed everyone of something he had to do. He insisted on going by himself though, which caught the suspicions of Riku. So when Sora opened a keyhole to travel, Riku silently followed.

Riku was surprised to find himself in Traverse Town. He vaguely wondered if Beat and Shiki were still there, but he focused on following his friend.

Sora seemed to be looking around. Maybe he was looking for Neku and Rhyme. After looking for a while though, Sora looked disappointed, that is, until a puppy-sounding whine could be heard beyond Sora's field of vision.

A Meow-Wow spirit ran up to Sora and hopped into his arms, licking his face quite slobbery, one might add. The force of the little dream eater forcing him backwards into a Kooma Panda.

"Whoa," said Sora as he looked up at the giant spirit. A Necho Cat trotted around as well, followed by many other spirit dream eaters.

"Thanks, guys!" Sora said to all the creatures around him. "Thank you!" Riku couldn't help but smile at this side of Sora. It was really cute... Wait! What was he thinking?!

He shook his head in attempt to throw the thought out of his head, unfortunately catching the attention of a Peepsta Hoo. The owl-like spirit flew towards him, hooting wildly to catch Sora's attention.

"Hello? Who's there?" Sora said suddenly and summoned his keyblade in case of danger. A Zolephant picked Riku up lovingly with its trunk.

"Stoppit!" Riku exclaimed rather loudly as he struggled against the spirit's loving embrace. Sora's keyblade vanished. He was trying really hard not to laugh at the flailing silverette. He was supposed to be mad at him, for Hades' sake!

"Riku? What are you doing here?" He finally forced out of his mouth, acting surprised, even though he really wasn't. This was exactly something the older teen would do. "I told you not to come with me." He walked up to Riku (who was still a prisoner of the friendly creature who'd found him) and looked him straight in the eyes. He tried to look like he was about to interrogate Riku, but his eyes sent chills straight down the brunette's spine. His eyes were just so... vivid, like a neon sign.

"I know," replied Riku, who ignored the look Sora gave him, "But after everything that happened recently, I'm paranoid to let you go off by yourself." He looked ashamed.

Sora only blushed a deep red at this statement and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked touched, but his mind was swimming with thoughts that normally weren't there: _...Does he like me? He's always taking care of me, but maybe he just sees me as a friend... Yeah, that's it. _

He tried to shove the last thought through his head before Riku noticed his blush that was now slowly receding, but to no avail, Riku had noticed.

Riku knew Sora couldn't still be mad at him with that touched look he was giving him, but still... what did that mean?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Riku asked Sora. Sora immediately turned around, cleeks flushed again.

"N-no reason!" he answered very quickly and a little loudly for such a simple answer. He couldn't help but wonder what he has been dreaming about when Riku visited to save him. He couldn't remember for some reason, but he desperately hoped that it wasn't that same dream he had been having every night for the past week and a half...

**Dream**

"Hi, Riku! Whatcha up to?" Sora asked loudly.

"Nothing," the mentioned replied as he glared at Sora out of his peripheral vision. He was on the computer, and you could tell that he had pulled up another tab to hide whatever it was he had been doing before Sora so rudely stumbled upon the other boy.

"Oh yeah, you're up to something. I saw you just open another window to hide whatever that was you were doing." the brunette accused. Riku blushed darkly. He couldn't let Sora find out what he was looking at! He was so innocent!

"Uh... Well, I-" He couldn't necessarily lie to the other boy either. Sora had already seen that he was hiding something.

"Show me what you're looking at, Riku!" Sora put on the cutest face he possibly could and begged, "Please?!"

"Fine," sighed Riku. Sora did a little fist pump and went _Yes! _to himself. So Riku turned back around to his computer but had the most devious grin on his face. _Control, alt, delete._ and Riku shut off the computer.

"Riku! You liar, what's wrong with you? You said you would show me!" the younger pouted. He hoped he'd finally get to see what was taking up so much of Riku's attention instead of his own. Riku only stood up and smirked.

"Oh, I'm still going to show you." His voice had dropped an octave significantly and he kept stepping closer to Sora until said brunette was backed up against the wall.

"What... What are you talking about?" the pause would be where he hit the wall due to Riku's sudden closeness.

Riku bent down to look Sora in his deep blue eyes, "You'll see..." He bent closer and closer to Sora until there was only a thin layer of breath that separated them two. His eyes began to flutter closed and...

**End of Dream**

Sora was getting excited just thinking about the dream. He woke up from the dream several times disappointed without knowing why. He always needed a cold shower after one of those dreams...

"Tell me Riku. Did you see anything... unusual in my dreams?" Sora gulped and blushed hard (if not getting redder than he already was), his back still to Riku.

Riku cocked his head to one side, "Like what?"

"Like you on a computer and hiding something? Me wanting to see what you were doing? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"What?" he inquired, thoroughly confused. What was he going on about?

"Nothing, never mind." Sora said, slightly relieved. "I've got to go, see ya later." He needed to be alone so he could get rid of his perverted thoughts and the strange heat pooling at the center of his stomach.

"Wait, Sora." Riku grabbed Sora by the wrist before he was able to walk off. "What is this all about? It seems like _you're_ the one who's hiding something."

"Nothing, okay?!" Sora suddenly shouted. He was so embarrassed, he was on the verge of tears.

"Sora, look at me," Riku said firmly and gripped Sora's arm tighter. He turned the shorter boy around and held his shoulders, not too tight. Sora looked down, obviously still embarrassed.

"What's troubling you?" Riku asked softer now and tilted Sora's face up to look at him Sora gasped and turned redder (if that was even possible).

"I, uh..." he gulped again that night, "I've been having this recurring dream for like a week and a half now." Hades, he was nervous. "And you're in it."

"Go on," Riku coaxed.

After Sora told him the whole dream (with quite some trouble), there was a pregnant pause in which it was Riku's turn to blush.

"Well, uh..." he cleared his throat, "What do _you_ think about the dream?"

"I don't... know." Sora whispered quietly. "But when I woke up, I had this weird sense of disappointment every time. I don't exactly know why though. I still kind of wonder what would've happened if I had stayed asleep." To say the least, Riku was pretty surprised. He had kind of liked Sora for a while by that time, but he knew that those sorts of feelings were generally frowned upon, so he figured it was just the darkness' influence lingering on him.

"I'm sorry, Riku. You probably think I'm really weird now." He looked away again. Riku was absolutely stunned. There was so much emotion running through his body at that moment. Half of him wanted to give Sora that answer he was looking for, but the other half reminded him that it was just the remains of darkness in his heart trying to confuse him.

"I... should go..." said Sora sadly. He pried Riku's hand off of his own and started to walk away.

Riku was still trying to decide what to do but decided to follow his instincts when he realized that Sora might resent him for this encounter later.

* * *

**A/N: Hullo, all! This is my first time actually posting a fanfiction on the internet. ^^; I've been kind of nervous to do it until now. In my the time I've been considering myself an otaku, I've probably written over 100 fanfictions, some of them finished, and others not. I've always been worried that someone would think I was weird, but after seeing so many other weird fanfictions, I've decided to contribute to this crazy world of fanfiction too! (With some help from my friends...)**

**Also, please, please, ****_please _****leave reviews if you like the story. I love hearing people say that they enjoy my work, and to be honest, I probably wouldn't have gotten so far in this fanfiction if it weren't from the support of my encouraging friends! Follow your dreams kids! ...Wait, if you're a kid, please go find a different fanfiction to read, this one is a ****_little_**** too explicit for you I do believe. ^^;**

**Until the next chapter!**

**~EchoKey**


	2. Sharing Breath

"Sora, wait!" Riku grabbed his wrist once again. The dream eaters had long since teleported themselves away to give the two their much need privacy. "What do you think of me?"

Though the question surprised even the asker, Sora turned around and looked at Riku lovingly, his eyes glittering but still sad. "Riku, you're my best friend," Riku lowered his head in defeat but Sora continued, "But there's this weird feeling I get inside that I don't get from Kairi or Mickey or... anybody. I still don't completely understand it myself, but I like you so much, it hurts. Isn't there something more than 'best friends' that two people can share?" The last question was pretty rhetorical because Sora already knew the answer, but he knew how others looked at it.

By now, Riku's face was all but entirely sanguine with blush. His eyes widened in astonishment at Sora. The part inside him that told him that his feelings for Sora were wrong, the ones who blamed it on Riku's darkness, said that it was just because Sora fell into the darkness for a time. That's how Riku knew that it lied to him, for Sora had told him that he'd been having this dream every night for like, a week and a half. This was way before Sora even touched darkness.

Riku suddenly found himself crying. He didn't know why, but maybe it was the sudden rush of emotions. His shoulders trembled, "Sora..." he whispered. His voice shook terribly as well. He pulled the shorter boy into a soft hug, much different from the hug they had shared when they woke up from Sora's dreams.

"What is it Riku?" Sora asked, forgetting the earlier quarrel in his concern. He'd never seen Riku cry before, and he was sure that if you ever asked anyone else, they hadn't seen it either. The one with the iron will was sobbing right in front of him... in his arms.

"I'm so overwhelmed with happiness right now, Sora. I just..." Riku trailed off. He knew what he had to do next, he just had to work up the courage.

"Sora?" Riku asked now.

"Hmm?" the mentioned hummed his response, "What is it, Riku?" He was petting the silverette's hair to try and soothe him.

"Would you like to know what you're dream was missing?" and just like several times earlier that day, Sora blushed, hard. He didn't trust his voice, so he slightly nodded his head to show Riku about his curiosity.

Riku complied, wrapping one of his muscular arms around Sora's thin waist, bringing his body close to his own. With his free hand, he took Sora's chin and tilted it up to look him in the eye.

"Ready?" Riku asked cooly, trying not to waver. At Sora's very slight nod, he brought his lips downs to the brunette's mouth.

Sora could only open his eyes wider and stare at Riku, who had closed his eyes before the oral contact. He was so paralyzed at how amazing the sensation was. Riku's lips were so soft, it was just so shicking. He began to relax and eventually let his eyelids sink down so he could focus more on how the sensation reacted with his other senses.

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen has ended their kiss almost as soon as it had truly started for Sora. The kiss wasn't much of mingling after all, it had only been a strong pressing of the lips.

So they both pulled back, totally winded. Riku had looked over at Sora and blushed, slamming his hand over his mouth as he had realized what he did. Sora looked lustily at Riku, with a half-lidded gaze that made him appear very drunk.

"That was..." Sora lowered his gaze a little and lightly touched his lips, as if he was checking to see if they were still there. "Wow..." What a large vocabulary he had...

"Wait," Riku smirked, pride suddenly masking his surprise. "That was your first kiss?" Sora looked quite embarrassed and lowered his head.

"I've been so busy trying to rescue Destiny Islands and find you that I've had no time for romance," stated Sora simply.

"Sora," said Riku with a chuckle, "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. You don't have to come find me every time I get lost."

"I know," Sora replied looking Riku in his toxic green eyes again, "But isn't it instinctive to want to be able to protect someone you care about?" Riku thought for a moment, realized that statement true. "Besides, I don't know what I would do if I lost you..."

By now, Riku was on the verge of youched tears again. Why was he getting so emotional? Were Sora's words really tugging on his heart strings that hard?

"What about Kairi?" he managed to choke out through his stupor.

"Of course I care about her, but you and I both know she just washed up on the shore of Destiny Islands one day when we were young." said Sora. Riku was about to ask what that had to do with it but Sora continued, "You and I- _we_ go back way farther than that.

"And besides," he said, "How excited did I seem when I saw Kairi in comparison to when I saw you at the World That Never Was? I may've given Kairi a hug, but when I saw you, I cried I was so happy." Riku was starting to get flustered.

Somewhere in his brain, he didn't think Sora really felt the same way he did, but he didn't quite know why. Sora could see this.

"I also know that Roxas kind of had a thing for Axel, and you're probably wondering if I do too since Roxas and I became one again." Riku blushed. He had been wondering just that. How could Sora read him so well? Was it really that obvious?

"We may've become one again, but, Riku... I'm not Roxas..." Sora continued to inch closer to Riku. He took the hint.

"Okay, okay." Riku said and grabbed Sora's hand, "I get it already." He chuckled nervously. He wasn't trying to, but he wanted it to seem like he was acting natural and he was trying to shove a lot down right now!

"Oh, I don't think you do," retorted Sora, who stood up on his tip-toes and pecked Riku on the lips, startling the taller teen so much that he stumbled backwards and toppled over, bringing the younger teen with him to the ground.

Ironically, Sora ended up hovering over Riku. Well wasn't he just full of surprises today? Almost becoming another Xehanort, having pervy dreams about Riku, and then hovering over mentioned boy after giving him a surprise kiss on the mouth?! Sora was definitely getting bold...

Now, Sora hadn't meant to push Riku down, but the position they were currently sitting in was getting a little too... exciting for Sora. He quickly stood up and began to help Riku. "A-are you okay?" he stuttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you down." Riku raised an eyebrow at the shorter male, not buying it at all. He smirked.

"Come with me," said Riku with a devilish grin and grabbed Sora's hand, leading him towards the Third District. Sora followed the other willingly.

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter 2 for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed and decided to follow my story! It means so much to me and it fuels my passion for writing silly stories!**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but it contains your kiss for now and your next chapter (also the last chapter) will contain the smut you guys are waiting so patiently for! I also plan on possibly writing a bonus chapter. It may or may not be smutty, but if you guys like this story enough, a bonus chapter I shall make!**

**Also, if you guys have any suggestions for other stories I could write, please private message me with your ideas! I'd love to hear them!**

**~EchoKeyblade**


	3. Right There in the Alleyway

Riku ended up leading Sora into the Third District of Traverse Town, which had of dark nooks and crannies ideal for hiding and... other things.

"Riku, why are we going down this dark alleyway?" he was beginning to get concerned. This was an awfully strange and spontaneous thing for Riku to do so abruptly and without warning. Without an answer from the one in question, Riku pinned Sora against the wall of the alleyway that he had led Sora into. (It was more like a trap if you ask me.)

"Riku, what're you-" but Riku interrupted Sora by roughly smashing his lips against Sora's to shut him up. "Mnph!" He hadn't been so forceful as to bring his tongue out yet, so their lips just melded together mostly.

Sora turned his head to release his face from the stronger boy's hold. He panted hard.

"Sora, you were very clear about what happened in your dream," said Riku, "and even I know that you're not stupid enough to not know what would've happened had you stayed sleeping. You know what a kiss is, even if you hadn't had one until now." Sora shyly looked away, face practically on fire, ears and all. He was still trying to catch his breath from Riku's surprise attack.

"Did you ever sit down and really think," Riku continued, "about what would have happened past that?" He gave Sora a lustful smile. Just the sight of it made Sora have the need to bite back a moan, and he wasn't quite sure why. He couldn't answer the question very efficiently, in this weird situation.

"I.. I don't," Sora gulped between breaths.

"How are you so out of breath? I haven't even really done anything yet!" Riku's voice dropped an octave significantly. Sora had his eyes squeezed shut but anyone could tell that he was already getting hard.

Riku dug his knee into Sora's inner thigh, to which he hissed and groaned. There was a weak heat pooling in his stomach, but it seemed to burn better the more friction he received from Riku's knee.

Riku once again clamped his mouth on Sora's. He didn't want to give Sora any decisions to make with his weakened-by-lust judgement, so instead of requesting the boy's permission to explore his mouth, he slid his cold hand up the front of Sora's shirt, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. Riku then plunged his tongue into the hot cave and probed every inch.

The sensation caused fireworks to explode in Sora's belly, and mixed with his life-long-negleted "friend" suddenly getting so much attention from Riku's knee (which he had stopped moving a while ago), Sora was a quivering mess and was basically dry-humping Riku's leg like a dog, desperate to release the ever-tightening coil in his stomach.

"Riku. Nngh! I... I need to-" and Riku stopped his ministrations immediately. "Yes, Sora. What is it?" Riku acted as calmly as he possibly could. He helped Sora sit down and lean against the wall in their alleyway. So much was running through the silverette's mind. He could've just lost control and raped his best friend! What had he done?!

"R-riku..." Sora half moaned-half breathed. "What's wrong with me?" he continued panting.

Riku looked ashamed. "How does it go away?" his friend choked. "Please, help it go away. It's starting to hurt." Way to make him feel worse!

"Y-you," Riku cleared his throat loudly, "Sometimes it just goes away on it's own..." he trailed off. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Sora even more. His erection wasn't very large yet, so if he willed strongly enough for it to, it probably would've gone away on it's own, but Sora would need more than just sheer luck to be on his side. He was already close to finishing.

"But I want it to go away now." Sora whined. After having lost a battle to his conscience, Riku just decided to give the boy what he wanted, but not without confirmation, of course. He slowly started to work the button on Sora's pants, causing Sora to gasp.

"Uwahh!" he jerked his hips upwards involuntarily, "What are you doing, Riku?!"

"Sora," he began, his voice cracking slightly, "You do realize that if you want this to go away right now, the only thing I can do for you is pleasure you until you can release all that pressure, right?" Sora stared at him blankly. Riku smirked.

"Unless of course, you'd rather do it yourself." Riku could enjoy this now. Ohh, he'd have Sora begging for him in no time.

Sora let his gaze drift down to his own swollen crotch. Dang, it was huge, or bigger than it normally was... Not that he normally kept track.

"I... I don't know what to do with it," Sora said with a slight whimper. He was about to be the one to start crying. This was so embarrassing! Riku deadpanned.

"Dude, you've never jerked off?" Sora only cocked his head. With a sigh, Riku undid the button on his own trousers.

"What're you-"

"Teaching you properly." Riku replied as he kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants. He also pulled off his shirt, letting Sora see his well-built body.

Riku sat down next to the needy boy, leaning his back against the wall like Sora and looked at him. Sora's eyes were blank as he gazed back at Riku, yet silently told him to proceed his teachings.

Riku cupped himself and groaned almost inaudibly, slightly tipping his head back. Slightly clenching and unclenching his hand around his clothed member, he began to swell. "Sora..." he whispered to no one in particular. Sora rolled his eyes back and moaned at the mention of his name. Without even noticing, he was in fact gripping his own member at the sight of Riku's glorious performance.

Riku had noticed Sora touching himself the minute he began, in fact, he had been motivated to continue touching himself at the very sight, but once Sora moaned Riku's name, he could no longer restrain himself and he took over Sora's job.

"Ahngh!" Sora gasped rather loudly as he bucked hard into Riku's hand. Not only was this because Riku had just grabbed him in his most avoided place, but rather, because he had been touching himself though his pants. Riku, however, dove his hand under the rim of Sora's boxers when he lost his self-control and grabbed him head first. (Pun intended!)

Riku was beginning to feel very turned on by Sora's reactions and his member was becoming harder by the second, making it very difficult to continue to restrain himself from making Sora scream for him. The thought alone sent chills down his spine.

"Ahhhh! RIKU!" Sora moaned. If they continued to be this loud, they'd wake up everyone in Traverse Town! That would be embarrassing.

When Riku felt Sora begin to have short spastic fits, he removed his hand from the boy's arousal. He didn't want him to release just yet.

Sora whimpered from the loss of contact. "Rikuuuuuu~..." he drug out the last syllable as long and pouty as possible. "Why'd you stop?"

Riku started to pull the brunette's pants down, to which he moaned quite wantonly. "Sora..." said Riku as seductively as he could, "Tell me what you want."

Riku hooked his thumbs on the rim of Sora's boxers, to which he inhaled very sharply, causing his breath to hitch in his throat and creating a sound very much like that of a hiccup.

"Too... hot," Sora said between heated breaths, "Take... off!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Riku teased. Sora began to let loose a few tears of shame for getting himself into this situation in the first place.

"Ugh, just take them off!" Sora nearly yelled at Riku. He was in pain, and he had counted on Riku to help him. What was he faffing about about for?

Riku didn't have to be told twice, and so within seconds, Sora's arousal was out twitching in the open. Though this was a huge improvement from his boxer's restraint, it was still painful and the contrast of cold air against his hot groin quickly made all the pain from constraint return.

"It still hurts," Sora whimpered, "Do somethi- Ahhhhh!" Riku had quickly shut him up by putting his skilled mouth around him.

Sora had somehow managed to tangle his gloved hands into Riku's silver hair. He was trying to get Riku to take him all the way in, he couldn't even tell that Riku was already holding down his hips hard enough to give him bruises later. He was just so close, he could feel it.

"AH!" Sora shuddered as Riku swirled his tongue around his tip and dragging his lips along the sensitive vein running down the lower side of his shaft.

"I... Riku, I'm going to- AH!" and Riku swallowed every drop of Sora's essence, much to Sora's embarrassment.

"Ri-ku, you... you didn't swallow it, did you?" he asked between pants with a face that was rather red. The boy in question looked up at Sora with a small bit of the liquid dribbling down his chin and smirked.

"You came a lot," he said. Sora was about to comeback (no pun intended) at Riku, but Riku softly kissed Sora with an open mouth, letting him taste what was left of himself in Riku's mouth.

"Nn, gross!" Sora protested against the taller teen's lips. Riku only chuckled.

"I like how you taste." he said with a warm smile. "Anyway, feeling any better?" His own arousal was becoming hard to manage.

Sora looked up with obvious concern etched into his face. "Yeah," he said but then lowered his gaze somewhat longingly to Riku's clothed member. "But what about yours?"

Riku smiled. "I'll be fine," he assured. The brunette looked away guiltily.

"But yours probably hurts really bad." He reached for Riku's boxers.

"Sora," the silverette warned and grabbed Sora's hands to keep them from advancing, "You're tired, I don't think you want to drag this out any longer."

Sora swatted Riku's hands away and grabbed Riku through his boxers. He let out a deep groan that rumbled throughout his chest. He was beginning to feel dizzy and he hardly noticed when Sora flipped their positions so that Riku leaned against the wall this time.

"I love you, Riku." Sora whispered before kissing mentioned boy softly on his lips, his hand still firmly massaging Riku's balls.

"S-sora..." he moaned as Sora trailed over his jaw and up to his ear, leaving gentle kisses and nips that left his skin burning.

"I love you so so much..." the brunette whispered seductively into his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

Sora, who was getting horny again, replaced his hand with his own groin and started grinding his hips against Riku's, causing him to release a few mewls of pleasure into the silverette's ear.

Riku knew what he wanted, and Sora was obviously in need of another release, so he held his hand up to the brunette's face. He didn't even need to give a command before mentioned boy greedily took the digits into his mouth, making Riku slightly wish that the boy's mouth could be sucking him somewhere else.

When the older had had enough from that hot little mouth, he pulled his fingers out with a slight _"pop" _and moved his hand down behind Sora. The brunette drearily gazed at Riku with half-lidded eyes, wondering what was in store for him next.

"Hhaaannnngh!" Sora hissed at the sudden intrusion. Riku had inserted one finger into Sora's virgin hole and moving it in and out until he relaxed a little. He then inserted another finger, and soon followed with a third.

When Sora had gotten used to the feeling, it was quite obvious from his moans for Riku to pump his fingers harder. Riku was beginning to work up quite the ache in his arm and decided Sora was ready to be filled with something else.

"Wh-why'd you st- AHHH!" Sora's voice fell at the end and so did he. He was holding Riku's shoulders for dear life and was leaning up against him so that his very erect friend was pressed into Riku's lower stomach, giving him a little bit of friction to distract from the pain. Tears slid out of his eyes very quickly, soaking Riku's chest as well as his own.

Riku was fully sheathed inside the small brunette, totally overwhelmed by how tight he was despite his preparation. He vaguely noticed Sora's tears, but knew they would eventually go away. His main goal was to keep from thrusting into the heat before Sora gave him permission. He let loose a groan that shook Sora from his tears.

The brunette looked at Riku through his tears, no longer caring about his pain.

"Riku?" he sniffed and started to slide off of the boy beneath him for fear that he might be in fact hurting _him_.

"Nngh," Riku moaned rather loudly and bucked his hips upward back into Sora, ironically completely putting an end to his pain.

"Oh, god!" Sora dipped back his head as stars exploded behind his eyes. "Riku, I don't know what you just did, but do it again!"

Riku of course complied to this request and laid Sora onto the pavement before hovering over him and ramming his hips into the boy's bottom.

"Mmnnngh! RIKU!" Sora moaned. The coil in his stomach continued to tighten with so much pleasure, he was sure he would explode. "I don't know how much more I can... Nnnn take!"

Riku agreed and when he felt his release upon him, he knew Sora would too, so to make sure he didn't awaken all of Traverse Town, he pulled Sora into a passionate kiss and filled Sora to the brim with his essence.

"I love you too, Sora..."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I actually did it, you guys! So what do you think? I feel like I did pretty good for this to be my first posting. ^^**

**And thanks SO much for the reviews, you guys don't know how much they've spurred me on when I needed motivation to keep going. Keep up your awesome!**

**Also, I may or may not add a bonus chapter to this. For now I'll leave it as complete, but if I decide to post another chapter, it's because I wanted to.**

**Stay awesome!**

**~EchoKey**


	4. The Aftermath BONUS

After the pair's *ahem* encounter, Riku knew they couldn't just stay in the alleyway, should someone come across them in all their glory. So the silverette- very reluctantly, one might add- pulled out of his new lover and pushed himself into a seated position next to Sora, who had already fallen asleep.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle, as the small brunette was quite adorable when he was asleep. He also took notice of the silence that had fallen over them, trying to entice the older boy to sleep. Riku shook his head violently to try and shake the fatigue away. He and Sora needed to get out of there before too long.

"Sora," Riku whispered softly into the small boy's ear as he lightly shook his shoulder. "You need to wake up and get dressed."

"Nnngh, too tired." groaned the boy and turned over, slightly exposing his rump that still had Riku's fluids oozing out slowly. His hips had small fingerprint bruises forming from the ministrations in which Riku was trying not to be choked, and the silverette winced at the sight. He hadn't meant to hurt him.

Either way, Riku decided to let Sora get in a few more minutes of sleep while he himself pulled his clothes back on. They luckily didn't get dirtied, but he was all sweaty and sticky from the previous events and he really wished for a shower.

When he had finally finished with all of his zippers and buttons, he forced Sora up and helped him to get dressed. Sleepy little Sora looked so pitiful, his eyes half-lidded and watery from yawning as he wobbled around in his fatigue. Riku brushed his fingers through his hair to make sure he looked decent enough before he led Sora by his hand out of the alleyway and back into the city that was Traverse Town.

As the two trudged into the lobby of a motel, a moogle at the desk talked to Riku briefly before trading Riku a small room key for a bit of munny that Riku had leftover in his pocket. Luckily, the motel was mostly vacant, so they were able to settle for a room on the ground floor. This was convenient only because the motel had 3 floors but no elevators, and if they had to walk much more, the silverette would've ended up carrying Sora the rest of the way to their room.

After they entered the room, Sora flopped down on the closest bed and began to let sleep finally take him, but Riku was not having that yet.

"Oh no, sleepy-head!" he snickered into Sora's ear after pulling the boy up by his shoulders, awakening him once again. "You better take a shower before you go to sleep, you're all gross!" Of course, he didn't mind that Sora's usual lovely smell was slightly glazed with the scent of sex and sweat, in fact, he quite liked it. But no doubt, if Sora slept with it, he would reek the next morning.

Sora huffed out at Riku in a fake pout, "What if I fall asleep in there? I'm really tired because of you, you big dummy!" His lower lip was pushed out slightly to silently bag Riku to let him sleep. Riku only got close to his face until their noses touched.

"You better keep that lip in your mouth before I take in into mine, you big baby." Riku smirked before standing back up to laugh at Sora's crimson cheeks. He grabbed Sora's hand and led him into the bathroom to help him wash up, unbeknownst to them both that another round would follow.

At least they would both be clean.

Well... Sort of.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys! Thank you so so so so much for all the positive feedback and reviews, it couldn't mean more to me, I'm serious!**

**To be honest, I really wasn't planning on writing the bonus chapter, but I wasn't quite expecting so much positive feedback either, so I guess I felt inspired by you guys! ^^**

**This bonus chappie is definitely shorter than the others, but I feel like it made a better ending to the story than the one at the end of chapter 3.**

**I'm starting to plan a new story too, actually. I'm pretty sure it will be an AkuRoku story, but it might have a hint of SoRiku and/or Zemyx if I feel like it. I hope you guys are as excited about it as I am!**

**~EchoKeyblade**


End file.
